Related Field
Technical Field
The invention described herein relates to a shuttle device. In particular, the invention is directed to a shuttle device for connecting a user to a height safety or fall arrest system.
Description of Related Art
Reference to prior art disclosures in this specification is not an admission that the disclosures constitute common general knowledge.
In industries such as the construction industry, it is often necessary for workers to be working at heights. For example, on roofs, ledges, scaffolds, ladders and mezzanine floors. Worker safety is an important consideration as falls from height can leave workers with permanent and debilitating injuries.
Various height safety equipment exist to mitigate these risks for workers working from heights. For example, a height safety line system can be used on a roof to protect a worker from serious injury in the event of a falling incident. The safety line system typically includes a number of anchors secured to the roof, and a cable secured to the anchors. A lanyard attached to a harness worn by a worker can be linked to the cable via a shuttle device. Occasionally, a shock absorber device is used with the lanyard to facilitate shock absorption in the event of a fall. The static line system therefore provides a means to prevent the worker from hitting the ground in the event of a fall.
The shuttle device is connectable to and movable along the cable of the safety line system. The shuttle device thereby connects the worker to the safety line system and provides the worker with sufficient mobility to move around the worksite. Current shuttle devices typically involve internal mechanism which allow the shuttle to lock and unlock for attachment to and detachment from the cable. However, some shuttle devices can be costly and complex to manufacture, which can often result in errors in the manufacturing process. Defected shuttle devices can undesirably cause malfunctioning of the height safety system and thereby endangering workers. Some shuttle devices can also be complex to use, which can undesirably lead to operational errors.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an improved shuttle device for connecting a user to a height safety system, which overcomes or ameliorates one or more of the disadvantages or problems described above, or which at least provides the consumer with a useful choice.